X-Men: Sides Collide
by strong man
Summary: Tragedy strikes Alcatraz and the X-Men must go against the Brotherhood but secrets will start to unfold. Gambit has his own mission to take care of, Jubilee. Booby is getting very confused about his sexuality.


_**This is my new story of X-Man: Sides Collide**_

 _ **Description: My inspiration was the video by Beware of X-Men's Crazy Fan on UTube called Can't Love You featuring Rouge, Bobby and Kitty**_

 ** _Pairings: _** Rogue/Kitty, Scott/Jean, Gambi/Jubilee, Logon/Beast, Booby/Angel (Slash)

 _ **Date:**_ August 25 2012

 _ **Rated:**_ M

 _ **Genes:**_ Adventure, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst

At the X-Mansion, Logan was sitting on the couch with his best friend while smoking a cigar watching Television in the living room. The News was on (Logon's favorite). "Logon, why do you watch the news with the woman in blue? Kurt asked him.

It's educational" He said the first thing that came to his mind until the alert system went off causing Booby, Kitty, Beast, Rouge, Colossus, Scott, Jean, Gambit, Angel, Quicksilver and Storm to zoom into the room.

"What's going on? Jean said now having complete control of the Phoenix.

"There's been a huge disturbance in Alcatraz" Storm said looking at the television screen. She looked at the team. "It's The Brotherhood, they had taken over" She said in panic.

"Sounds terrible but one question remains, where are they on the island? Booby said crossing her arms while sitting on the couch. Kitty and Rouge were wondering the same thing

"Wait...I think I can help" Jean said making everyone look at her "Great, let the Phoenix who tried to kill us track them down" He said before Scott Summers burnt his hand a bit which caused his to say "Ow while rubbing his hand.

"Scott just burned me" He said to Storm but she just told applied Scott leading to Booby mouthing "What the heck". "Everyone deseres a second chance to live Booby" Kitty said before turning her head to Iceman.

"Yeah, The Phoenix was controlling her body so it wasn't her fault and Logan help Jean break free by killing her on that island" Rouge said siding her best friend. Logon sighed like he had gotton a headache "Please don't...that's gonna be a memory that must be forgotton" He said moaning.

Gambit walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "You did what must be done" He said in a calm voice making Logan smile. Colossus was always eager to kick some butt but Angel said to be patient. Colossus grunted and turned his head.

"Go on Jean, tell us where they are" Storm said after inhaling and exhaling. Jean Gray nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on Magneto's brain waves but it gave some pain and a lot of concentration in order to get through.

Jean tried very hard to get across from his forcefield, she was struggling and staining. She held her head causing Logon and Scott to comfort her causing her to open her eyes in surprised, panting hard.

"I-I can't get through" She sat on the couch and looked at Storm "There's a wall blocking his mind but there's absolutely no way to reach it" She said. Just then, Logon remembered and it was a really bad one, one that he highly agree to never to speck of again.

"What about the Phoenix" He said looking at the group.

"The Phoenix? Storm said with a look of confusion on her face. "The Phoenix is an unstoppable creature inside Jean" Scoot said causing the group to look directly at him "It's more powerful then any normal mutant can obtain.

"So what your saying is that Jean Gray is not an ordinary mutant? Booby said getting the facts straight.

"No...she's not" Scott turned and rubbed his hand down her cheek "She's a Phoenix" Jean smiled and inhaled before closing her eyes once more. This time, she concentrationed really hard to unleash the phoenix within her and once out, her eye turned a fiery red as she broke the locked wall into his mind.

"Of course... Phoenix" Storm said finally fully understanding. Thoughts didn't bother Jean anymore cause ever since Xavier designed a special helmet just for her to help gain better control of her powers and new powers.

Jean's eyes opened up across the globe over to Alcatraz then fizzled out fast forcing her to breathe heavenly causing Scott to rush by her side.

"Jean, what happened...where are they? Storm demanded. "They are at in the center of the island" She said regaining her breath and Logan looked at her.

"Well, lets go then" Colossus pounding his fists together but Angel said that their time will come leading him to take a breather cause of his anger issues. "First, we must assemble a plan" Storm said stopping the team from moving out.

"Well...I'm gonna go wait outside" Quicksilver said before he, Gambit and Angel departed.

 _Note that the three were non-X-Man but agreed to help out and become friends more then actually joining but they were having second thoughts_

Bored out of their mind while waiting, Angel decided to just waste time by flying around the mansion and Quicksilver did the same with running though he had to be very careful not to accidently create a tornado but Gambit just sat on the ground looking at the little insects that went by him then looked up at the sky, he remembered Jubilee.

She was a sweet girl and when Iceman introduced him to her, it was like when Scott and Jean met but he wondered the questioned...whatever happened to her?..is the dead or alive but the case being, he has to find her.

 _ **My second mega mash-up on all the X-Man movies but I've get to see First Class & Days Of Future Past, my first mash-up is Power Rangers: United. This took all my thinking and looking stuff up so forgive me if I miss anything.**_

 _ **I'm fixing to see the two movies that I missed and the I didn't put Beast and Xavier was cause I find them to be uninteresting characters but I love the television show.**_

 _ **I know for a fact that Hugh Jackson is not gay but his character seems like a pansexual meaning that really doesn't care who he has an interest in but this is only for fun so don't take this as a threat. I just felt the need to say that**_


End file.
